She Will Be Loved
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: Songfic to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. He'll meet her out in the pouring rain. He'll help her, comfort her, laugh with her. They become the best of friends. In dedication to TheWammyBoys because today is her birthday. Happy birthday Sensei! NaruHina


**A/N: NaruHina! There's a bit of fluff. Songfic to She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I suggest listening to it while reading.**

**Might be a little sad at the end…even if the end sucks. Yeah.**

**Enjoy! –Autumn.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Naruto**_**, then not only would this couple already be canon, but I would be rich!**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
><em>She had some trouble with herself<em>  
><em>He was always there to help her<em>  
><em>She always belonged to someone else<em> 

She had grown into a beauty. Of course he had thought about his friends while he was out training with Jiraiya for almost three years. He considered Hinata a great friend. But he hadn't thought much about her, too busy pondering over his ridiculous infatuation with Sakura.

From what he could tell, she had no confidence in herself. And no one besides himself, her teammates, and Kurenai-sensei seemed to have faith in her. Not even her cousin, Neji, seemed confident that she could change even if he _had _beat all of the 'you can't change fate' shit out of him.

Through her eyes, he could see her pain. She was the Hyuuga heir, but no one saw her as such. They saw her as a weakling, a roadblock in their way. And he could see the admiration she had for him, that little twinkle in her beautiful lavender eyes. And he determined that he would do his best to help Hinata-chan to grow stronger and prove to her clan just how powerful she really was. He would always be there to help her, he decided. No matter what.

_I drove for miles and miles and_  
><em>Wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've helped you so many times but<em>  
><em>Somehow I want more<em> 

On a particularly bad day, he'll find himself fuming, delivering a rasengan to every tree he passed. He would already have tried eating a bowl of his favorite food at the infamous Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. The ramen did nothing to soothe him of his troubles (other than his empty stomach) and he would gulp down the rest of the broth before paying and storming off, letting his feet carry him.

He finds himself surprised to walk through the gates of the Hyuuga compound. But his feet carried him there so he knocks on the door. The large oak door is opened by a short, indigo haired girl with a remarkable resemblance to Hinata. He soon recognizes this to be Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister.

She asks him something in a polite voice, making the surprised yellow haired teen even more surprised. He thought all Hyuugas (except for Hinata, of course) were snobbish and impolite. This girl (who couldn't have been any older then Sarutobi Konhamaru-Note to Self: interest Ino in getting the two together) was polite even though she did have a slightly snobbish and cocky air to her.

He told Hanabi that he wished to see Hinata. She had cocked her head to the side, looked him over, and smirked as she led him to Hinata's room. He found himself immediately cheered when in her presence but still a bit upset. And then he gave her his usual greeting hug and he felt little shocks and tingles up and down his spine and his problems were instantly forgotten and he just held a blushing Hinata.

And soon after that, he found himself wanting more than just a friendship with Hinata and the infatuation with Sakura ceased.

_I don't mind spending every day_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>And ask her if she wants to stay a while<em> 

And then, not only his bad days would take him to the Hyuuga compound, but the rainy ones, too. He would unzip his jacket all the way, revealing a whit shirt underneath. One hand would be stuffed into one of the pockets of his orange pants and the other holding an umbrella. He would stand in the entrance to the Hyuuga compound and lean against the tall concrete walls that were slick with rain water.

He knew Hinata had a room at the front of compound with a window facing the front (this he had found out himself from visiting her so much). He also knew that she sat in the window on rainy days, watching the raindrops fall to the ground from the thick sheet of clouds in the sky (this she had told him herself, after he mentioned that it might rain that week). So he would lean against that towering wall in front of the main house and wait for Hinata to spot him through her window.

When she finally did, she would dash to her closet to retrieve a jacket before runnin down the stairs and out the front door of the main house. Then he would stand up straight again and smile that bright, cheery, smile at her. She adored that smile.

The fist time he showed up, she had been completely and totally shocked. She gaped down at him and he smiled right back up and brought the hand that was in his pocket out so he could wave at her. With widened eyes, she turned around and stumbled to her closet to grab a rain coat before dashing down the stairs and opening the front door. She stumbled out of the compound and closed the door behind her.

"W-what are y-you doing here N-Naruto-kun?" she called out to him. His smile got wider.

"To take you out to ramen of course!" He called back. "Come on! I have an umbrella!" She stood there dumbstruck before rushing over to him so she wasn't soaked before she got under the umbrella.

When she got to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she laughed a bit. "You have a nice laugh. You also have a nice smile. Smile more often, okay? Not the fake ones that you use to cover your pain. I used to do that all the time as a kid." he told her. "But then I got into the Academy and met Iruka-sensei and there was Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme...and then you and the rest of the Rookie Nine wiggled your way into the picture..." he trailed off and turned to smile down at her. "You're my number one precious person, Hinata-chan."

Then they had reached the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and he ordered them each a bowl of beef ramen. The owner, Teuchi, smirked down at him after he took their order. "So are you guys on a date?" Hinata blushed bright red.

"N-n-no-" She was cut off.

"Yes, yes we are." Then the bowls of ramen were placed in front of them and he picked up his chopsticks and dug in.

Then the rain got intense and he rushed them back to his apartment, both laughing heartily the whole way. When he finally got them through the door, he took of his jumpsuit shirt and hug it up to dry and took Hinata's jacket from her to hang it up next to his. Then he put a couple logs in the fireplace and used a match to light it on fire.

Once situated and comfortable, he asked, "Hinata-chan...do you want to..you know...stay for a while?" She smiled one of her genuine smiles.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

_And she will be loved_  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window_  
><em>Knock on my door<em>  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em> 

The more time he spent with the Hyuuga Heir, the more he felt attracted to her. Most people thought he was too denseto realize the feelings of other and sometimes even himself. Sure he _was _a bit dense. But he had changed over the years and it was time for everybody to see that.

He was around Hinata nearly all the time. Walking through the streets together in the rain, eating ramen together, and sometimes even training in the Team Seven training grounds. And then one day, while eating ramen early one morning, it hit him. Like one of Sakura's punches to his face.

"I love her..." he muttered, staring off into the distance.

"What was that, kid?" Teuchi replied, turning around to face him.

"I love her." He said, sounding more sure of himself. "I'm sorry. I gotta go, old man. I have to tell Hinata-chan I love her." And he left a couple of bills on the counter before dashing off towards the Hyuuga compound.

He knocked frantically on the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. After a minute, nobody answered. Probably because most everyone was still asleep. Understandable, he thought.

So he jumped up to the window sill of Hinata's room and saw her bundled up under her covers. He tapped on the window and he saw her twitch. He tapped again and he could tell she had woken up. He tapped once more to let her know that he was on the sill of her window and he saw Hinata push back the covers, stand up, and walk over to the window to open it.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked him drowsily. He jumped through her window and closed them behind him so the cold air couldn't sneak it's way into the warm room.

"I realized something important." he said, brushing off his pants.

"And what would that be?" she replied, slightly irritated by being woken up at this ungodly hour in the morning. But she was curious for what the blonde had to say so she tried her best to pay attention.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata, I realized that I have fallen in love with you." She gasped and she saw his eyes flicker down to her lips. She fluttered her eyes closed as his lips met hers.

"You're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Hinata-chan." He whispered to her.

_I know I tend to get_  
><em>So insecure<em>  
><em>Doesn't matter<em>  
><em>Anymore<em> 

She had loved Naruto for the majority of her life. But she was always so doubtful that she'd win his heart because of her shy, weak nature. She was never very confident and that was probably her greatest downfall.

And then he told her that he loved her and her insecurity didn't matter anymore.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
><em>It's compromise<em>  
><em>It moves us along<em>  
><em>Yeah<em> 

Their relationship wasn't always a walk in the park. With Naruto training to become the Hokage, he had been put under quite a bit of stress. It was rare, but they'd fight. But in the end, the problem was resolved and everything went along as if nothing happened. The little fights...it's what brought them closer and moved them along.

_My heart is full and my door's_  
><em>Always open<em>  
><em>You come anytime you want<em> 

He always had a big heart. But falling in love had just made it even larger. His heart felt full and whenever he looked at his gorgeous girlfriend, he just fell more and more in love. He would do anything and everything for Hinata, and he didn't think she knew that.

"My door's always open, Hinata-chan. Come anytime you're having trouble." He told her one day as they walked through the rain under that big black umbrella. She looked up at him with a large smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

_I don't mind spending every day_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay a while<em> 

"Hinata-chan?" They were sitting on a bench in the park that the Rookie Nine would always play at as children. It was a sunny day and the grass was green. The sound of children's laughter was echoing around the area and it just made Hinata want to smile.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder as she brought her feet onto the bench and lay down in his arms.

"Remember the first time I took you out on a rainy day? And the rain got intense and we made it to my apartment to avoid most of it?" He asked her, tugging on a lock of her hair. Hinata giggled slightly.

"Yeah. Why?" she said, listening as the birds started to sing.

"I asked you if you wanted to stay a while. But I realized a couple months ago, I don't want you to stay for _just a while_. I want you to stay forever." He had practiced this speech over and over again, making sure it was just right. "I want to wake up to that beautiful smiling face of yours and give you a kiss goodnight every night. I want to have mini yous and mes running around. I want to be able to have the family I've been waiting forever to have. Hinata-chan. I'm asking you to marry me."

A slight gasp could be heard and he's afraid he's made her faint. "Hinata?" He looks to his right to see the shocked face of Hinata's morph quickly into one of pure joy.

"Yes!" She exclaims, leaning up to press her lips to Naruto's. He smiles against her and mentally cheers for joy. His proposal went better than he had planned.

And then he realized that every day after that, her smile is no longer broken, but genuine and even brighter than the day that he had confessed his love to her. Her smile is contagious and he finds himself smiling, too.

_And she will be loved_  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
><em>Know all of the things that make you who you are<em>  
><em>I know that goodbye<em>  
><em>Means nothing at all<em>  
><em>Comes back and makes me<em>  
><em>Catch her every time she falls<em> 

Through their relationship, he had discovered everything about her. And eventually, when he had to go to meetings in other villages and she had to go on a mission, goodbye was nothing to them because they knew that they would be together again.

He caught her every time she fell. She does the same to him.

_Yeahhhh_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

_And she will be loved_  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)<em>

_Yeah yeah_  
><em><br>I don't mind spending every day_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>(please don't try so hard to say goodbye)<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Several years later, her children and grandchildren gathered around her bed. She looked up at them all. She was trying so hard. Too hard. Saying goodbye wasn't that difficult. But why were the words stuck in her mouth?

She took a deep breath and smiled her last smile. "Goodbye." She rasped before closing her eyes.

_I'm coming, Naruto._


End file.
